matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sudan Mine
The Sudan Mine is an ancient gold mine situated inside a small mountain. It housed the head of the Colossus of Rhodes and one of the Pieces of the Golden Capstone. History Early History Around 300 BC, the Egyptians constructed a mine in the land of Nubia (later known as Sudan) in order to claim a large portion of gold. The gold mine bore results for roughly 70 years before the gold was completely recovered, at which point the mine was then converted into a quarry for the rare diorite hardstone. The supply of diorite eventually ran out by 226 BC, however, rather than simply abandon the mine, Ptolemy III decided to have the mine converted for a special purpose. The Colossus of Rhodes had recently met its end during the Rhodes earthquake, and Ptolemy III's agents had stolen the 16 foot head of the Colossus to prevent the Golden Capstone Piece hidden as one of the statue's pendants from being lost. To create a hiding place for the Piece, Ptolemy III dispatched the architect Imhotep V to modify the mine with a number of traps. Once the workforce of 2,000 men completed their task, the old mine was abandoned, while the Callimachus text was updated with the clue that the Capstone Piece was hidden within the mine, and a series of text inscribed in the Word of Thoth would be left as a clue to which of the three pendants on the Colossus's necklace was the real Piece. At some point in Max Epper's research, most likely when he and Jack West Jr found the hidden scrolls from the Library of Alexandria, he obtained a set of design plans made by each of the Imhotep architects, among them the plans for the trap modifications to the Sudan mine. Some time after he turned 10, Alexander (one of the latest two Oracles of Siwa) managed to translate the first dialect of the Callimachus text, from Father Francisco del Piero and his people from the Old European Union were able to deduce the head of the Colossus of Rhodes and its accompanying Capstone Piece were located at the mine, and so set off to locate it. The European team would soon find the mine and began attempting to make their way through to the Grand Cavern. A group of boys from a nearby village were intrigued by the Europeans' interest in the old mine and assumed there was something worthwhile within. Three of the boys ventured into the alternative entrance to the mine while the fourth remained outside. When his friends did not return after some time, the fourth fled back to his village. A few days after the Europeans arrived at the mine, the other Oracle, Lily, also managed to translate the Callimachus text, and so the Coalition of Minnows team began making their way to the mine. Along the way, they studied the plans that Epper had obtained in order to figure out how to get through the traps systems, and later passed through the village where they learned of the disappearance of the three boys. Seven Ancient Wonders . Features Grand Cavern The Scar . Innermost Cave The Colossus of Rhodes Head . Southern Entrance The Water Chamber . The Slipway . Trivia . Category:Locations Category:Seven Ancient Wonders Category:Mines